Welcome to the Universe
by aberm
Summary: AU where Riff and Magenta only treated each other as siblings, and a certain domestic catches the eye of a hero. (Brad/Magenta) [multi chapter]
1. Prologue

AU where Riff and Magenta only treated each other as siblings, and a certain domestic catches the eye of a hero. (Brad/Magenta) [multi chapter]

Rating: T or M. Language, and perhaps sexual content. Hmm. That'd be quite nice, no?

I thought about this story for a long while, and I finally got the motivation to bang out this and the first chapter, so bare with me if the second chapter takes a crappy while to make an appearance.

I've thought about these two ever since I watched all of Pat Quinn's and Barry Bostwick's QNA's (and Nell's) on YouTube. They just have so much chemistry and I have a theory that they are in love and probably courting behind our backs which I support 100%. Most likely they are not so no need to worry lmao. I notice virtually little to no "Bradgenta" fics so I've come to fix that. At least by giving you little guys some love with that. Again, I'm a terrible person so you probably won't see me finish this fic for the next decade.

Also, rating may change for future chapters. Thinking of making this a true Rocky story and upping the sex. In the meanwhile, enjoy this trash!

PROLOGUE

For some odd reason, or another, He couldn't peel his eyes off of the peculiar couple who assisted the minister during this whole wedding ceremony. More pointedly, he couldn't stray his gaze away from the frowning woman in the modest black dress, wrapped in a colonial print apron, with black stockings and black shoes. Her golden hair was pulled into a bun at the base of her head, bare of any makeup, but still managed to hold his attention.

Brad couldn't understand why.

He shrugged it off and resumed his off-beat conversation with his beloved, (most likely) soon to be fiancé, Janet.

...

She knew she seemed out of place-with the sour mood and all-but for the love of Moon, why was this human boring his eyes into the deepest parts of her soul? Was there something on her clothing? Her hair ( _it's the wig, isn't it? I knew I should have slapped it right out of his hands when he proposed it to me_ )? Her face? Is he perplexed by what he sees?

She accomplished a lot of things in her life; even accomplishing in playing it cool, calm and collected when in a room full of earthlings disguised as one of them, thus surviving the penetrating scrutiny of a tall man with black ( _delicious color choice, my dear)_ thick rimmed glasses.

Her unpainted lips almost twitched into a smirk, but she wasn't going to let that happen. Not here in this dreadful place, with these dreadful clothes.

Instead Magenta remained in her stoic expression, and seeing the man turn his attention instead onto the petite brunette sitting beside him was certainly not a reason for that at all.


	2. And the Banister is Sticky!

CHAPTER ONE: And the Banister is Sticky!

 _Shit..._

Magenta couldn't keep from wincing at the sound of his voice, attempting to comfort the anxious ridden woman; his now newly engaged fiancé. _Gag._ But Magenta doesn't give a rats ass about that. _.._

"This way," Riff Raff led the way further into the castle for their unexpected guests.

She kept her head ducked low, leaning it on her arms that wrapped around the railing of the grand stairwell. She held a feather duster that she never really used before until tonight. The master insisted on her keeping up with appearances and to _"actually do some damn cleaning for once"_ while they had some very well known guests over.

"Are you having a party?" The _Janet_ asked shyly.

Magenta almost snorted at the question but succeeded not too.

"You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the masters affairs." Riff Raff answered in his condescending tone of his. Magenta did smirk at that.

"Oh, lucky him." Magenta could actually _hear_ her smile in that pathetic statement. She decided to make her stellar-and hopefully intimidating-debut at this particular moment.

"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, _we're all lucky_!" She howled in laughter, getting a kick out of finally making an excuse to slide down the banister. She's been wanting to do that for a while.

She immediately noticed his intense gaze again. This time, more out of surprise and confusion. But there's hardly any time to think about that now, because Riff has started singing, and she's got to concentrate on keeping up this game of theirs.

Getting closer to him isn't really helping the situation much, and is he _smiling_ at her? She's trying to mime eccentric-ism (but let's face it, she doesn't really have to mime it because she's just as eccentric as they come) but he's seeing her as a joke, practically. Magenta feels offended about this, but in reality there isn't enough time for that either. Riff's coming at her with his arms ready in motion, and she perfectly closes the gap between their hands. Like clockwork, their elbow touch remains to be a force to be reckoned with. Chasing them towards the grand ball room is exciting and amusing, and watching their shocked reactions to all of their fellow trannies is putting a damn spring in her step. Now _this_ is what Magenta came down to Earth to do; indulge into it's human culture, then to expose it to _their_ culture in return. Being a witness and participant to this show and tell is worth all the trouble. Maybe.

Their beloved Time Warp has ended and Magenta wants nothing more than to relive it all over again. To maybe watch his face much more closely than she already did, just to make sure he enjoyed that as much as he seemed to. But, why does that matter? It's the Time Warp; of course every being enjoys that. Best fucking pass time in the galaxy, she thinks.

Now this human guy isn't even trying to hide his entitlement, because suggesting things like _the Madison_ and calling this _folk dancing_ is not shedding a nice light on them at the moment. Janet is obviously not helping with that either. Fucking _earthlings_. Magenta has only really encountered very few in the three earth years that she's been here.

Columbia, of course, for the most part. She's been a part of this castle for almost two, but it feels like more. That could be taken as both a good thing and a bad thing. At first the cheery girl was _too_ cheery. Always squeaking and squawking about. Following Magenta around like a pet that's lost its owner and now in search of a new one. And those _damn tap shoes_. Tapping away so much, that she might as well practice her tapping on Magenta's head, from all of those headaches she gets anyways. Magenta enjoys it from time to time, but when it's a constant hobby for the earthling, she can't help but want to zap her with the antimatter ray gun. But surprisingly, they practical child grew on her. She became a trusted confident for Magenta, someone she can talk to about female stuff. Because when you've lived with two men for a while, seeing another body with tits and a vagina can turn out to be comforting and a much needed release.

(The fucking was an added bonus, but that came later.)

Eddie was a less of a journey. They had ordered pizza one night and he brought it over. He kept coming back after that for either Columbia or Frank. Sometimes both. He seemed nice and un-intimidating so Magenta kept out of his way and vise versa.

Other than that, Magenta hasn't really had to deal with humans in such a close encounter or proximity. She's technically been around lots and lots, but to interact with them? Not at all.

And when Frank took his leave by using the lift after his grand entrance, and Brad looked like he had the life sucked out of him (in a good way), Magenta thought that maybe it was time to change that.

...

 _She looks familiar..._

Is all he can think about.

The blood painted wild hair and heavily applied makeup is throwing him off, however. And that _voice_... He's fucking shivering now because of it. Janet is shaking in his arms, and she keeps falling over, and he doesn't know why; it's not like these people have tried to hurt them as of yet. Oh. But nonetheless, they're here and much dryer and warmer than they would've been waiting in the car. And it's just a _party_ , Janet, for Christ sakes.

Despite all of the movements going on, and all of the questions he could think about or ask, his eyes keep drifting to the gothic woman. She seems to be a domestic, if the lousy job at dusting wasn't an indicator, her uniform sure is. She's wearing a black button up dress (a few top bottoms undone...not that he's noticed...), a white apron wrapped around her, black stockings, and black heels. Her nails and lips are painted in homage to her flaming red locks, he guesses. She's rather petite and fairly short, even with the heels. But to her credit, the spikes barely get her soles off of the floor anyways.

They've finally finished whatever they were doing, all collapsing to the ground collectively like some kind of cult. It's interesting and kinda frightening all at the same time, but someone's got to keep sane and it sure as hell won't be Janet. _It's just a party, Janet._ And now she's fainted again. A man...in woman's clothing? Or lingerie? It's something with a corset and fishnets...

He's eyes are bulging out of his sockets and to his slight relief (disappointment?) it's not to do with the vampy woman who has had a hold on his attention so far this whole time.

"But not the symptoms!" He slams the lift shut and is carried away from their sight. The applause is well deserved because _hell, what a performance._

Now there's someone stripping him. And not just someone but her. It's strange to realize how most of your life you spend times thinking about how someone, like Janet, might feel against your almost bare skin, how their hands may feel brushing against your torso or arms; then to have all of those thoughts vanish at the exact moment when you feel another's actual touch. Her hands are pretty fucking soft, too. What was her name?

He later finds out it's Magenta and he concludes that that is his new favorite name.


	3. I am the Star of a Really Bad Movie

**A/N:** So Magenta isn't going to have her German accent in this fic because it's a lengthy story so it'll be annoying to replace the w's with v's. Just try to hear her accent when you read it, because I fully intend for her to still have it. Not sure if that made sense to you guys but whatever.

Also, my theory of Pat and Barry being in love is so true that it hurts haha. I even have evidence. If you want me to list them, I will. Maybe in the next chapter.

But seriously, YouTube Rocky Horror QnA's and watch them all. Patricia Quinn and Barry Bostwick are in love, pass it on. (But don't lmao)

Anyways, enjoy this trash!

CHAPTER TWO: I am the Star of a Really Bad Movie

This whole scene reminds him of some plot devise out of an old novel he might've read in high school... Come to think of it, this may have been in a film too.

It's dark, and there are flashing lights. _Something_ is coming alive. This Frank fellow must really know what he's doing, where his priorities lie and all of that stuff. Janet, is again, cowering in his embrace, pressing her back onto his front, but there's nothing sexual about this. There are people all over, clearly amazed and on edge about whatever this is about. " _A breakthrough in biochemical research_ "? What in God's name is that suppose to mean?

And there's Magenta, standing perfectly still beside him this whole time. She's wearing a surgical mask for some odd reason probably, and she just seems so unfazed by all of this. Or maybe she's bored, which makes it even weirder. Have they done this _before_? It's unsettling...

Another man comes crashing through a stack of ice. This...Elvis impersonator(?) coming from inside of a _fucking freezer_?! Everyone's dancing and having a great time while the two outsiders remain in the dark. A pick axe appears in Frank's hands and finally things turn for the worse. The violent screams of Columbia keep ringing in his head, even after the audience chuckles at the obvious pathetic excuse the doctor relays.

With all of this happening, he still takes the time to analyze her. Her face is just as stoic and restless as ever, it appears. He suddenly feels bad for her. Here she is, doing a job she clearly doesn't want to do, for this man who can be seen as being rather difficult and strenuous to deal with on a daily bases. In the deepest parts of his heart, he really wants to take her away from here, from them, from _him_. But feeling that way for someone you know nothing about is ridiculous. Absolutely absurd. Magenta is rather mysterious and awfully scary, if he had to be honest. But it just leaves him curious...

Frank and...Rocky...disappear behind a curtain to their makeshift love shack of sorts. With the way they'd ended their little number, it's clear to realize that the guests probably won't be seeing much of Frank or Rocky for the next couple of hours or so. People are leaving and Brad and Janet are pretty much left with their dicks in their hands. Columbia, who's already stopped sobbing and is visibly cross, begins to shove them towards the lift following the other party goers. Instead of being kicked out of the castle, they are taken to two separate bedrooms somewhere on the second floor. Brad doesn't object to it, Janet certainly does but is shut down quickly by Columbia's growl.

Well, _Jesus Christ_ , this girl may look all sunshine and rainbows, but she can be just as frightening too.

She pushes him into a blue tinted room and tosses a robe carelessly. He's there to catch it, but no one's there to reassure him that everything's going to turn out okay in the end of all of this. He doesn't even _see_ the end to all of this. With no one else around (Janet), Brad takes the opportunity to reflect on some shit. Because he's a reasonable and practical driven guy, he begins to divulge in his past decision makings. Schooling was a great choice, he knows. Politics and History make him smile a lot and his heart flutters, no matter how cheesy and dorky that sounds to literally anybody else. Moving out of his family home was another good choice. He was growing up, and needed to leave the nest. His parents did a nice job of raising him, so he thanks them profusely. He understands that raising a kid that isn't your own is a challenge, but they loved all of him anyways. That's all he needed and that's all he wanted. His mind shifts to Janet, and things go downhill from there.

They met in Dr. Scotts science class in college. She was a nice looking girl with nice morals and comes from a nice family. Everything about her life mirrored Brad's. Similar backgrounds, politics, social class, religion. The only noticeable differences were their appearance and their interests. They are the perfect match in the eyes of Denton. So, predictably, they got together and have been together since then. The love product of the pressures of society.

Brad assumed this to be normal; that this is exactly how things should go. Husband, wife, children, white picket fence. The all American Dream. To have a _nice_ , _normal_ family. This, he knows, is not a _nice_ , _normal_ start to that. Not when he's seen the things he's seen so far, and not when the only actually person his mind keeps reverting back to is a red headed stranger who may or may not get fired because she's possibly the _worst_ domestic he's ever seen.

That, for some fucking reason, makes him smile.

...

"Are you interested, sister?"

His question catches her completely off guard.

She's been mopping the same spot for over five minutes, and it doesn't surprise her that she hasn't noticed it but Riff Raff has. The inquiry does, however.

"What?" She's decided to play dumb, for now.

Riff Raff smirks at the response, saunters over to where she stands near Rocky's tank, mop in hand and not a hair in place. He gives her a look that easily translates to 'you know what I mean' and Magenta rolls her eyes darkly at him.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're babbling about."

She continues to mop the same spot on the floor, wishfully hoping he would drop the pursuit and walk away. He doesn't and that also doesn't surprise her.

"You're interest in... _him_." Riff puts emphasis on the word him and it makes his sister flinch instantly.

"Who? Frank? No, I don't desire him in any way." Magenta plops the mop back into the bucket of water and she finally moves away to another spot of the pink laboratory.

"No," Riff follows her rather smugly, already knowing the answer to his question, "not the master, I mean him. The _Brad_."

Magenta nearly chokes on air. She freezes in place and nervously grips the mop handle, wringing her hands on it.

"Brad? That dreary human?" She scoffs but it comes out weak and obviously forced. Riff Raff doesn't entertain the attempt and instead steps closer to her. Her eyes are anywhere but directed into his, and he's used to this sort of thing. Sometimes Magenta is this little girl who is scared to be caught in her wrongdoing. Most of the time she's this strong, powerful, and down right intimidating woman who takes no shit from anybody. It's not the latter, this time.

"Magenta," his voice is low and caring, "why deny this fact? You know it makes no difference if you fuck him, he's merely an earthling. He won't stay after tonight, anyways."

His sister sighs heavily, annoyed with this remark. The worst part of it is that it's true. Brad isn't meant to stay here at the castle, not like how Columbia and Eddie stayed. The two virgin couple (whom most likely won't be virgins any longer, knowing Frank as the siblings do) will be cast out by the morning.

"No," Magenta murmurs under her breath but Riff hears it anyways.

She turns to him and glues her green eyes onto his blue orbs.

"I...don't want to _fuck_ him..." She trails off and it's embarrassing to admit this, even to her own brother whom she loves and adores with all of her being.

Riff raises an eyebrow at her, beckoning her to carry on with this new revelation. She manages a deep breath.

"He just seems okay. _He_ stared at _me first_ during that tedious wedding and now he hasn't stopped starring at me since he arrived here by chance!" Magenta is making vain gestures with her hands and the mop is suddenly forgotten as it drops to the floor but no one cares about that. Riff is starring at Magenta now and she's growing frustrated by the second.

"Oh, I've noticed his starring, but I've also noticed your starring."

The domestic frowns and turns away from the handyman, nervously running her hand through her wild curls, which was a big fucking mistake because she's just created twenty new tangles and knots that she's gonna have to deal with later.

Riff Raff calls for his sisters attention again, but she's not really having it.

"Hey, I don't mind that you're interested in him, sister. He's quite handsome. But don't let this infatuation grow; he is only human, Magenta. You are not from here, and he is not from Transexual."

He decides to leave her alone for the time being, turning his attention instead onto the controls on the wall next to the freezer. Magenta watches him walk off, and goes back to mopping the same spot for the next several minutes.

Riff notices and isn't surprised.


	4. Thank You Sir, May I Have Another!

**A/N:** Like I mentioned before, updates for this will always take a long time because I am a garbage person.

I still stand by my theory that Patricia Quinn and Barry Bostwick are in love. Here's a list of evidences that are far fetched and over analyzed by yours truly-

1\. When you watch the movie (during the start of Time Warp), Magenta presses herself against Brad and Janet when she is singing "Not for very much longer!" And while Janet is looking scared, you can see Brad actually smirk at her. That's Barry smirking at Pat practically. Love.

2\. On the Bluray disk, there's a special feature of when they were searching for the Bluray shadow cast. Barry is a special guest who helps choose the parts. When talking about Magenta (Pat) he describes her as, "Very pretty, very sexy." And then soon after, he describes Pat as "A very sexy, sultry woman." When he says this, he looks away from the camera and stares off into space, as if he's picturing her at that moment. He has clear lust in his voice and eyes.

3\. During some Q&A's, Pat gets visibly jealous or envious whenever Barry brings up his "wife" (but he isn't currently married so safe to assume he mentions wife to be funny and tell some crude jokes).

4\. Barry literally describes his relationship with Pat that of an "older married couple." (But then Pat was quick to say that she doesn't like the word "old", but allows for the married bit). AKA THEY ARE TOGETHER, GUYS!

5\. Lastly (for now lmao), the chemistry between them whenever they go to conventions or screenings of Rocky is profound. The playful banter is so genuine and entertaining. It's not awkward at all. It's seems so natural and loving. You can tell they actually really do care for each other and love each other. They have fun with the audience, and they have fun with each other, and if that's not love, I don't know what is.

So there's my book about why I think Pat and Barry are in love lmao. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy this! There may be some typos because I finished this at 2 in the morning like a boss.

CHAPTER THREE: Thank You Sir, May I Have Another!

Brad felt dumb while Frank loomed over him in a silk robe. How can he really mistake this sexual fiend for his innocent Janet? Blasphemy.

 _His_ Janet...

Brad can't even think that with a straight face anymore. It's strange to realize how just earlier that day he proposed to her, and actually looked forward to spending the rest of his life with her. Right? But now, he can't even bring himself to fantasize about her like he used to do. Sure, she's a great looking girl; certainly smart and sweet. But the connection-the _real_ connection-isn't really there. Coming to this conclusion is disturbing to Brad. If Frank weren't making him feel really good right now, he would smack the side of his own head.

Brad slowly takes note of his current situation. Frank is on top of Brad. Frank is slipping his hands underneath Brad's underwear. Frank is pleasuring Brad. This is unusual...this is crazy!

 _What the fuck is happening to me?!_

 _This is a homosexual activity that I'm partaking in! Frank is a man! Why, I'm not a homosexual!_

But Brad just leaves it at that. After all, there is no crime in giving over to absolute pleasure.

That handyman, Riff Raff, interrupts them from the monitor mounted on the wall that Brad is just now noticing. Frank barely pays it any mind and continues on with his advancements.

After they've finished, Frank lays on his backside with his arms folded underneath his head. Brad sits upside on the edge of the bed, a lit cigarette resting between his fingers.

"What of you and my servant?" Frank breaks the silence, his voice rather mischievous and playful.

Brad halts, smoke and sweat hanging thickly in the air like poisonous gas. The thought of gay sex slips out of his mind, and is replaced with images of the red haired beauty instead. He's aroused again, and it has _very_ little to do with the Doctor lounging beside him.

"Which one?" Good. Play dumb. Fuck Frank's suspicious tone and stare. Or, better not, actually.

"Who else? My darling domestic, of course," he hums in a singsong voice because he's loving this. This kinda surprises Brad for reasons he'd rather not know. "I've seen the look you give her. She is quite the eye candy, isn't she?"

Frank's smile doesn't put the young man at ease. He tries to play it off anyways.

"Oh," Brad offers a chuckle, but it isn't convincing enough to the dark haired master. "What was it again? Margret?" (Brad's heart literally sinks with this reply, because _Margret_? Fuck that, Magenta beats the shit out of Margret any day.)

"Magenta."

"Oh, right. Yes, _Magenta_. Well, she is a looker, but you must be mistaken. My eyes are only for my fiancé-"

"Janet." Frank finishes for him.

Brad averts his eyes away from Frank's, glancing around the room and inhaling puffs of smoke. He isn't usually a smoker, but if his father (and movies and television commercials) ever taught him anything, it was to light one up after any hanky panky to assure manhood or something. Brad starts to cough a little and he suddenly decides that that's dumb advice and puts down the cigarette on top of the dresser after putting it out.

"Come on now, Brad. We both know that Janet's a nice girl and all, but she isn't _the one_." Frank leans closer to Brad, and places a firm hand on his shoulder. Brad flinches at the touch but allows it there regardless.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scoffing is also his go to response to this. It frightens him how much he really agrees with Frank though. In the short time that he's been there, he's been able to figure it all out. It's completely baffling and now Brad can't escape the thoughts.

"You and Janet are Denton's 'perfect couple', correct? So it makes sense that you're together. But she doesn't complete you. Face the facts, Brad Majors."

Silence engulfs the room for a while.

That's all the confirmation Frank needs, so he rolls off of the bed, lights his own cigarette, and swaggers out of the room.

Brad is left to his own devices, rubbing his temples, attempting to rid of his confusing emotions; but the effort proves fruitless.

He soon follows pursuit after the transvestite.

...

After terrorizing the newly born creature, Magenta and her brother parted ways, her smile never leaving her face. It was quite amusing. Magenta loved it whenever Riff Raff would entertain her like that. It almost made her forget about the real conflict that's been harboring in the depths of her mind.

She made it up the stairs and started down the hallway toward her bedroom. Really, she shares it with Columbia, but Magenta set up shop long before, so it is technically hers. She found said groupie lounging on the chaise longue, holding up an old magazine to cover her face. She peered over it to see who has entered the "girls room", as the men call it.

"Oh, hey, Mags." She goes back to reading her literacy, but Magenta swears she doesn't think the girl can even read.

"Hello, Columbia."

The domestic takes a long look around the room to find it a mess. She could have sworn she cleaned this shit up yesterday. She blows out much needed air and moves to run her hand through her hair, but stops and remembers the repercussions for that sort of action.

She decides to shower instead.

"I'm going to have a shower. Don't bother me."

Columbia grunts a reply without looking up from her reading, so Magenta rummages things out of her side of the dresser and leaves the room silently.

Magenta loves showers. It gives her alone time to actually think. She also gets the chance to work out her fucking mane of hair. She's proud of her curls; she knows it allows her to look unique and striking. But dammit, it's a shitty job to handle most of the time.

It takes a long time to finish in the bathroom. She thinks of Brad the whole duration and she doesn't really feel like rubbing one out so she just throws on her black underwear and her black see through robe (Black, black, black, everything must be black). She grabs her hair dryer and walks back into her room. Columbia is exactly where she has left her hours (not really-maybe 45 minutes) ago.

The younger girl makes room on the longue as her friend-and sometimes lover-settles herself down onto it, after plugging the hair dryer into a nearby power socket.

"You smell nice."

"I just showered."

"I know, but I wanted to say it."

"You're very strange."

"So are you."

"Thank you."

Columbia goes back to reading and Magenta turns on the dryer and begins to go at it.

This is their typical night. Sometimes they end up making out because one of them pulls the other into a heated kiss without much warning. Things naturally escalate and when they're finished, they revert back to this; just them making small talk and lying closely together. Columbia's human, so she enjoys (and needs) the contact, while Magenta is used to it (she enjoys it too, so it's okay).

There seems to be no fucking tonight and that's perfectly fine for the both of them. Magenta doesn't know, however, that Columbia's reason is very similar to hers.

Magenta: is very interested in Brad.

Columbia: is very interested in Magenta being very interested in Brad.

She ends up finding out anyways when Columbia opens her mouth again once Magenta turns her dryer off.

"So, Brad, huh?"

Magenta drops the dryer in rage. "Ugh! Does the whole damn castle know?!"

Columbia smirks at the domestic playfully. "Darling, you two certainly don't hide it."

"I don't understand! We just _looked_ at each other! How does that constitute as immediate infatuation?"

"Because you two were _staring_ , not looking! And don't be such a grouch, he's cute!" Columbia erupts into a high pitched laughing fit and moves to sit up straighter.

"You should fuck him. It's been awhile-I bet Frank's done with him." She sends a wink to Magenta and the said shorter woman sends a glare of her own. Her glares are super scary and intimidating so Columbia moves to shrink back into the cushions.

"I'm just saying..." She mumbles and goes back to half-heartedly reading.

Silence drags on for a few more moments before the domestic sighs, causing Columbia to look up from the magazine and lock eyes with her.

"So, do you think he's interested, too?"

The groupie squeals and jumps up onto Magenta, causing the woman to land on her back. Instead of annoyance, the domestic is rather amused and giggling.

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't he be? You're hot!"

Columbia begins to smother the other woman in sloppy kisses, gripping tightly onto her shoulders.

"If I were him, I would be looking for ya right now to have my way with you."

Columbia's smile is wide and Magenta stares at her mouth because it's a nice mouth and she wants to kiss is right now, despite her mind picturing the tall man with the cute glasses.

She decides that Brad can wait, because Columbia doesn't seem like she's getting off of her anytime soon.

Later, after both girls are left panting, the groupie gets up and swipes a nail polish from the top of one of the dressers, sits back down and grabs Magenta's feet.

"I'm painting your toenails."

"Why?"

"Because I like doing 'em."

Magenta lets her. She goes back to drying her hair, even though their previous actions took care of that, so it's pretty much dried already. Movement on the monitor screen catches her attention, and she sees the _Janet_ suddenly getting too close to the master's creation back in the pink laboratory.

Magenta smiles extra hard at the thought that perfect little Janet is giving herself over to absolute-and any-pleasure.

The girls lean closer because this looks like it's gonna be good.


End file.
